


Bang Goes My Heart

by Waitingontatennant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitingontatennant/pseuds/Waitingontatennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On hearing the news of Sherlock being shot Molly Hooper's world shatters. Upon visiting a unconscious Sherlock in a hospital bed she realises that she couldn't bare to live life without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Goes My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably stay a one-shot, but I may extend it sometime in the near future. As ever, thank you dear people for reading.

Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock _bloody_ Holmes.

Molly was still reeling from her earlier encounter with him. She’d been there when he had had his previous relapses, or at least she was aware that in the duration of their working relationship he had succumbed to the allure of his addictions more than once. There were times when she wouldn’t see him for months, with no explanation; the only signs that a change had occurred within him would be the withdrawal symptoms etched over his body, his perspired brow even in winter, the tremor of his once steady hands.

The last of these episodes was four years ago. Since her friendship of sorts with Sherlock had developed she had never been forced to see him in that state, until now. Although his previous relapses produced a twang of sympathy in Molly it now made her furious. With her expanding feelings towards Sherlock she was able to understand how much of a waste of sheer genius actives like that where. Molly had sat back and watched people of her past be eclipsed by there once recreational habits, the lives of their loved ones tore apart; she was damned if she let that happen to Sherlock, as so too where the other people that held him dear. 

Her annoyance at Sherlock was the only thing that filled her mind that mixed with Tom’s possessions packed in stacked boxes in her living room made the thought of going home unbearable. No, she needed something to take her mind off things, off him. That meant that she took voluntary overtime, doing a late shift on a Friday may seem undesirable to most but for Molly it seemed like her only escape.

She was fully submerged into her work until a figure came bursting through her lab doors. Before she turned her back she already suspected the person in question to be Sherlock.

“ _Lestrade_?”

“Christ Molly do you _never_ answer your phone?” The adrenalin was bursting from him, despite his weary expression panic submerged his eyes, something was wrong.

“It’s in my locker-What is it? What happened?” Without the need of his input she made the leap herself “Is he alive?”

“Molly-“

“Is. He. _Alive_?” She was stern in her demand to know.

“Yes, yes Molly he’s alive. But he’s badly injured. He’s been shot, it was touch and go but for _now_ he’s stable.” Once she heard conformation of Sherlock’s life Molly felt immediate relief, despite tears now rolling down her face she remembered to breathe again.

She never gave much thought to just how much Lestrade emphasized the word _now_ , she couldn’t bear to think of the consequences of that, the thought that she could lose him in the very near future wasn’t an option.

“Take me to him.”

“Molly, he’s just come out of surgery he’s probably not even conscious yet-“

“Please… please.”

 

Molly was now storming down the corridor of the hospital trying to remember the directions that Lestrade had shouted at her as she raced from his car, she was aimlessly searching until she show John’s slumped figure leaning against a wall “John? John!”

“Christ Molly!” John met Molly with an embrace, clearly relieved that he was no longer forced to go through this alone “I’m so glad to see you, I did try to call but everyone’s phone just kept ringing I still can’t get a hold of Mary.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, how is he?”

“He’s a fighter, the doctors said that despite some complications the surgery went well. The next few hours are crucial, he’s still not awake. They’ve kept him under, try and give him a fighting chance.”

“Oh my god, can I-“

“Yes of course! He’d love to hear your voice, but I’m afraid you’ll probably won’t get much out of him” Molly was glad of the humour.

Standing in the door way in anticipation Molly gazed at Sherlock’s still frame. She was use to lifeless bodies, but it seemed to hit her much more when the body in question was his. Molly was thankful that his expression was one that she imagined he’d have in slumber, the life that was imprinted on his face faded away and his youth returned- indeed she never thought she’d seen him at such peace.

In an attempt to stop herself from braking even more she gave herself tunnel vision. Blocking out the machines that surrounded him. She needed nothing less than the reminder that Sherlock’s life was close to ceasing. 

As she approached his bed Molly was careful not to make too much sound as if it was possible to wake him. Now sitting beside him she took his hand. She’d thought about this moment so many times over the years, holding Sherlock’s hand. She never fully anticipated that the first time would be in a situation quite like this.

“Hello Sherlock.” This first sentence came out as nothing but a whisper. She Cleared her throat and started again “Can’t take you anywhere can we, remember that time you went racing out in front of that car mid chase? You insisted that you were fine, and three days later we discovered that you had a fracture in your tibia and almost shattered your fibula. You never see danger, _never_. Well you stop that, you hear? I didn’t go saving your life for nothing. You fight Sherlock, use that stubbornness for something worthwhile for a change. I know… I know I shouldn’t say this but you probably won’t remember but if you do I’ll blame it on your drugs and say you dreamt it. I’m sorry for today, for shouting at you like that it just, well, the thought of you jeopardising what you have like that, well it just infuriates me. What I said still stands, you have such a _brilliant_ mind but you can be such an idiot at times.”

Molly braced herself for what she was about to say “I know I’m rambling but to be honest it’s a rare occasion I get to speak without you interrupting me with some deduction or another. But, for what it’s worth and seen as I’ll probably never get the chance to say this again… I love you Sherlock Holmes, I _fucking love you.”_

Molly let out a small laugh, tears are tumbling from her eyes “God I don’t know why I’m crying. I can imagine what your face would be right now, how you’d say something about sentiment. But it’s true, and I can’t help it. I wish I could I wish I could curse the day that you walked throw them lab doors, but I really _don’t_. You are the bane of my life Sherlock Holmes, you drive me potty sometimes, and to be honest you are a complete arsehole most of the time. But I’d never change it. Having you in my life, I don’t know, it gives me purpose. Oh god I sound like a stalker.”

Molly was interrupted by John peering his head around the door “Molly, Mary’s here.”

“Oh right.” She now turned her attention back to Sherlock “Seems you have more visitors, I better stop hogging you. I’ll see you soon yeah?”

With a momentary pause Molly recused a loose curl that had fallen across Sherlock’s eyes, kissed the hand she held and left.


End file.
